Electrostatic particle collectors (ESPs), also referred to as electrostatic precipitators, are commonly utilized in industry and other applications to provide a means for collecting airborne particles. Typically, ESPs include a housing through which a gas flow (e.g., an air flow) is passed. A plurality of thin wires and one or more collector plates are contained within the housing along the gas flow path. A negative or positive voltage is applied between the wires and the plate(s) to create an electric corona discharge that ionizes the gas flow, with the resulting ions flowing to the collector plates and charging any particles contained within the gas flow. The ionized particles are then attracted to and collect on the collection surface(s) of the collector plate(s).
As is generally understood, to analyze the particle samples, the collector plate(s) must be removed from the ESP housing. Unfortunately, with conventional ESP configurations, it is often difficult for the user to remove the collector plate(s) from the housing without contacting the collection surface(s) of the plate(s). As a result, there is often some amount of sample loss and/or sample contamination associated with removal of the collector plates. Moreover, when replacing the collector plate(s) of an ESP, it is desirable to be able to accurately and efficiently install the plate(s) within the ESP housing. However, conventional ESP configurations typically lack any features to allow for the accurate and efficient placement of the collector plate(s) within the ESP housing.
Accordingly, an improved ESP configuration and/or design that provides suitable features for facilitating removal of the collector plate(s) of the ESP in a manner that minimizes sample loss/contamination would be welcomed in the technology. In addition, or as an alternative thereto, an improved ESP configuration and/or design that provides suitable features for allowing the collector plate(s) to be accurately and efficiently installed therein would be welcomed in the technology.